wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XIV
Sesja W parę dni obie panny otrzymały wezwanie, ażeby w sobotę przyszły na tygodniową sesję do domu pani Zetnickiej, właścicielki magazynu ubiorów damskich. W sobotę zaś z rana do Madzi przyszedł list z Iksinowa dziwnie odpowiadający chwili i sytuacji. Pisała panna Cecylia, siostra aptekarza, z prośbą, ażeby Madzia wyrobiła jej miejsce nauczycielki przy jakiej pensji klasztornej w Krakowie albo Jazłowcu. Wprawdzie brat i bratowa - pisała panna Cecylia - tak są dobrzy i tak ją kochają, że będzie musiała stoczyć z nimi walkę, zanim jej pozwolą opuścić swój dom. Ale ona czuje się już zmęczoną życiem światowym, tęskni do spokoju i do jakiegoś kącika, gdzie mogłaby doczekać starości nie będąc dla nikogo ciężarem. "Otóż mam temat na dzisiejszą sesję - pomyślała Madzia, z góry ciesząc się wrażeniem, jakie wywoła w pannie Cecylii, gdy doniesie, że - ma dla niej miejsce w klasztornej pensji, a to dzięki protekcji stowarzyszenia kobiet. Co za triumf dla towarzystwa i co za ulga dla biednej Cecylii, która zamiast dziękować jakiejś litościwej osobie, będzie korzystała z praw przysługujących każdej kobiecie!... A jak Madzi będą zazdrościły inne uczestniczki sesji, jak zdziwi się Ada!... Kiedy około ósmej wieczorem obie panny skromnie ubrane wymknęły się ze swych apartamentów, w dziedzińcu zetknął się z nimi Solski. - A to pięknie! - zawołał. - Wycieczka w niepogodną noc... Dokądże? - Nic mu nie mów, Madziu!... - odparła Ada. - Dowiesz się jutro. - Weźcież, panie, przynajmniej kogo ze służby... - Jeszcze czego?... Słyszałaś, Madziu: każe nam korzystać z opieki mężczyzny w podobnej chwili!... Adieu, mój panie mówiła śmiejąc się Ada - i wiedz o tym, że masz do czynienia z kobietami samodzielnymi. Skoczyły w dorożkę i wesołe, choć wzruszone, zajechały na miejsce. Salonik pani Zetnickiej, duży, jasny, oświetlony przez lampę wiszącą pośrodku sufitu, był pracownią. Na jednym stole leżała góra tkanin zakrytych prześcieradłem; w kącie obok pieca tulił się druciany manekin do upinania sukien. Ściany były . ozdobione sztychami Towarzystwa Zachęty Sztuk Pięknych, naprzeciw drzwi stało ogromne lustro. Wielka rozmaitość krzeseł wyściełanych i giętych świadczyła, że dom ten nie odznacza się bogactwem umeblowania. Pań zgromadzonych było ze trzydzieści. W tej liczbie kilka młodych i bardzo wesołych; kilka starszych i jakby rozdrażnionych najpierwej rzucało się w oczy. Ogół wyglądał spokojnie i bezpretensjonalnie, jak osoby, które mają dużo kłopotów, nie kryją się z nimi ani też ich okazują. Ada spostrzegła, że większość zebranych nie odznacza się wdziękami, i – odetchnęła. W towarzystwie pięknych kobiet czuła się skrępowaną. Prezentacja nowo przybyłych odbyła się krótko. W zagłębieniu jednego okna Madzia, spostrzegła Manię Lewińską, siostrzenicę Mielnickiego, która pomimo nieukończenia szóstej klasy wyglądała na kobietę dojrzałą i stroskaną. A że obok niej było parę krzeseł wolnych, więc Madzia pociągnęła tam Adę i wszystkie trzy siedziały razem. Dzięki temu wypadkowi Ada miała sposobność dowiedzieć się niektórych szczegółów o uczestnikach zebrania. Sama gospodyni domu, mimo obfitości obstalunków robionych w jej pracowni, nigdy nie posiadała nawet dziesięciu rubli zaoszczędzonego kapitału; przypuściła bowiem swoje współpracowniczki do udziału w zyskach, a obok tego miała dwie wychowanice, zupełne sieroty. Panna Żetowska, introligatorka, ile razy nie miała roboty, chodziła pielęgnować cięż- ko chorych, za całe wynagrodzenie przyjmując tylko żywność. Panna Ulewska umiała szewctwo, hafciarstwo i malarstwo na porcelanie; pracowała od świtu do północy, miała początki suchot i brata, który na jej koszt chodził do gimnazjum. Natomiast panna Papuzińska grała na fortepianie jak Liszt, śpiewała jak Patti, malowała jak Siemiradzki, pisała powieści jak Wiktor Hugo i gniewała się na cały świat, który żadnego z jej talentów nie chciał ocenić. Pani Białecka, wdowa, od kilkunastu lat opiekowała się kobietami wychodzącymi z więzienia, które mieszkały u niej, przez nią dostawały służbę i - niekiedy okradały ją na podziękowanie. Panna Zielińska, nauczycielka, z własnej pracy utrzymywała rodziców i dwu braci, którzy ciągle szukali odpowiedniego dla siebie zajęcia, a panna Czerwińska, także nauczycielka, biorąca po złotówce za lekcję, odznaczała się niezwykłą zdolnością wyzyskiwania swoich znajomych na rozmaite dobroczynne cele. Jeden z jej pupilów był dyrektorem fabryki, drugi poszukiwanym adwokatem, trzeci ożenił się z majętną panną. Ale ich opiekunka, już zagrożona ślepotą, wciąż brała po złotówce za lekcje i chodziła w podartych trzewikach. Ukryta za firanką Ada słuchając tych objaśnień wypowiadanych szeptem przez Manię Lewińską doznała wstrząsających uczuć. W pierwszej chwili chciała wybiec na środek saloniku, upaść na ziemię i całować nogi tych świętych kobiet, które szły przez życie nikomu nie znane, ciche, proste, niekiedy lekceważone. Potem ogarnęła ją rozpacz, stało się bowiem dla niej jasnym, że cały majątek Solskich nie wystarczyłby na zaspokojenie tych potrzeb i niedostatków, których tu zaledwie drobną cząstkę poznała. Zdumiewało ją, że na te nadzwyczajne kobiety nikt w stowarzyszeniu panny Howard nie zwracał uwagi. One same nieśmiałe, jakby zawstydzone, kryły się po kątach; mówiła zaś najgłośniej i robiła najwspanialsze wrażenie albo panna Howard nosząca tytuł członkazałożyciela towarzystwa, albo niezadowolona ze świata panna Papuzińska, jej antagonistka, albo antagonistka ich obu, panna czy pani Kanarkiewiczowa, która uczyła się na pamięć encyklopedii większej Orgelbranda. Około kwadransa panował ruch i gwar. Uczestniczki przechodziły z jednego końca sali na drugi, przesiadały się, naradzały po kątach. Młode panny rozmawiając głośno, śmiały się, najczęściej bez powodu; starsze i ubogo ubrane szeptały. Ogół nie zwracał uwagi na Madzię i Adę, tylko panna Papuzińska w rozmaity sposób usiłowała okazać, że lekceważy Adę, a pani Kanarkiewiczowa co chwilę zbliżała się do framugi okna, jakby pragnęła bliżej poznać bogatą pannę. Przez ten czas panna Howard porządkowała papiery na stole, na którym gospodyni domu ustawiła karafkę wody, cukiernicę, parę szklanek i dzwonek ze szklaną rączką. - Proszę członków o zajęcie miejsc - odezwała się panna Howard - i przypominam, że członek bez upoważnienia zabierający głos płaci złotówkę kary. Raz nareszcie musimy się nauczyć parlamentaryzmu... Kilka ubogo ubranych pań chrząknęło, jedna westchnęła, jedna z młodych parsknęła śmiechem, lecz w tej chwili zatkała sobie usta chustką, a panna Papuzińska siadając tyłem do Ady rzekła: - Proszę na mnie zapisać złotówkę, a jednocześnie po raz już nie wiem który zapytuję pannę Howard: dlaczego ona sama kar nie płaci? - Bo ja kieruję dyskusją, więc muszę się odzywać. - Rozumie się - nieustannie. Bardzo wygodny przywilej... - Członkowi Papuzińskiej odbieram głos - przerwała chłodno panna Howard. - Nie podzielając przekonań panny Papuzińskiej protestuję przeciw dyktatorskiemu tonowi panny Howard - wtrąciła pani czy panna Kanarkiewicz. - I płaci pani karę - dodała w dalszym ciągu panna Howard zapisując. Potem zadzwoniła i w sali zrobiło się cicho. - Czytam protokół sesji poprzedniej - mówiła panna Howard. - Na ostatniej sesji członek Papuzińska przedstawiła zebraniu wyjątki ze swej pracy: Czy dla społeczeństw nie byłoby korzystniej zastąpić dzisiejsze małżeństwa, wolną miłością... Czytanie tych interesujących wyjątków - rzekła w nawiasie panna Howard - zostało przerwane... naturalnie z powodu braku czasu... - Zbyteczne objaśnienie - syknęła panna Papuzińska. - W dyskusji powstałej stąd - mówiła panna Howard członek Kanarkiewiczowa postawiła wniosek (żądając uznania go za niecierpiący zwłoki), ażeby dziewczęta uwiedzione pobierały dożywotnią pensję. Przy głosowaniu wniosek został odrzucony trzydzieści jedną gałkami przeciw jednej... - A że wszystkich nas było trzydzieści, więc któraś uczestniczka rzuciła dwa głosy zamiast jednego - rzekła blada z gniewu pani Kanarkiewiczowa. - Członek Czerwińska - czytała panna Howard - postawiła wniosek o otworzeniu domu schronienia dla starych i chorych nauczycielek motywując go, że w tej chwili są trzy nauczycielki potrzebujące przytułku. Zgromadzone jednomyślnie uchwaliły nagłość wniosku, a członek-założycielka Howard zaleciła agitację między nauczycielkami w celu zebrania funduszów, rachując, że gdyby każda płaciła tylko po rublu miesięcznie, towarzystwo posiadałoby co najmniej sześć tysięcy rubli rocznie. Członek Papuzińska zaproponowała wysłanie kilku młodych kobiet do uniwersytetów zagranicznych... W jednym z okien szeptano. Nagle odezwała się Madzia: - A cóż dzieje się z tymi trzema nauczycielkami? - Nic - odparła panna Howard. I bystro popatrzywszy na framugę dodała: - Członek Brzeska płaci karę. - Dlaczego nic? - nalegała Madzia. - Więc one są bez opieki... - Opiekuje się nimi po trochu każda z nas. Ażeby im jednak zapewnić byt nieco pewniejszy, potrzeba z dziewięćset rubli rocznie, a takiej sumy obecnie nie posiadamy... - Owszem, taka suma będzie - odezwał się głosik zmieniony i drżący. - Skąd?... co?... - zaszemrano w sali. - Jest osoba, która dostarczy dziewięciuset rubli rocznie już płaczliwym tonem dodał ten sam głosik. - Panna Solska płaci złoty za karę - odezwała się ze złością panna Papuzińska. - Członek Solska płaci karę - szybko powtórzyła panna Howard. - My zaś, szanowne uczestniczki, uczcijmy jej szlachetny dar przez powstanie... Rozległ się hałas rozsuwanych krzeseł i wszystkie panie (z wyjątkiem panny Papuzińskiej i pani Kanarkiewiczowej) powstały kłaniając się i uśmiechając w kierunku okna, gdzie kryła się za firanką panna Solska. - To nie ja... to mój brat... - protestowała Ada. - Niech się członek nie zapiera - zgromiła ją panna Howard. - Wreszcie nasze towarzystwo nie przyjmuje darów od mężczyzn... - Proszę o głos - nieśmiało odezwano się w sąsiedztwie manekina do upinania sukien. - Dyskusja zamknięta! - odparła panna Howard nie chcąc powiększać zakłopotania Ady. I czytała dalej: - Członek Papuzińska zaproponowała wysłanie kilku młodych panien do uniwersytetów zagranicznych... - Tego wymaga honor społeczeństwa!... - wykrzyknęła panna Papuzińska. - Bo podczas gdy w Ameryce kobiety już są lekarzami, adwokatami, pastorami, u nas nie ma nawet kobiety – lekarza... - Ani funduszów na wykształcenie - wtrąciła panna Howard. - Więc zamknijcie waszą bankrutującą pracownię kaftaników trykotowych - zawołała panna Papuzińska. - Zapewne!... I wypędźmy na bruk dwadzieścia dziewcząt, które wydarłyśmy rozpuście, ażeby im dać pracę - rzekła panna Howard. - Kosztują nas trzydzieści rubli tygodniowo... - Ale mamy już gotowych trzysta pięćdziesiąt kaftaników, co znaczy siedemset rubli kapitału. - Kaftaników, których nikt nie kupuje... - Jak to nikt?... - wybuchnęła panna Howard. - Niech powie członek Wyskoczyńska, ile w tym tygodniu sprzedaliśmy kaftaników?... - Dwa - cicho odezwała się spod ściany osoba w średnim wieku. Panna Howard zapaliła się. - Nie sprzedajemy kaftaników, bo w naszych kobietach nie wzbudziło się jeszcze poczucie solidarności ani nawet godności... Bo uczestniczki tego towarzystwa, zamiast propagować ideę, szkodzą jej złośliwymi krytykami. Jak to, w kraju mającym siedem milionów ludności nie może rozejść się kilkaset kaftaników trykotowych?... - Proszę o głos - odezwano się znowu spod manekina. - Czy w tej kwestii? - Nie. - No, niech więc członek nie zabiera nam czasu - opryskliwie odpowiedziała panna Howard. - Ja zawsze twierdzić będę - rzekła panna Papuzińska że ważniejszym dla sprawy naszej jest wysłanie kilku kobiet do uniwersytetu aniżeli utrzymywanie jakiejś dobroczynnej pracowni... Wisząca lampa rzucała na salę krwawe blaski, ale nikt na to nie zważał. - Protestuję przeciw uniwersytetowi - odparła pani Kanarkiewiczowa - bo każda kobieta sama może kształcić się jak najwyżej... - Ucząc się na pamięć encyklopedii - wtrąciła panna Papuzińska. - Lepsze to aniżeli gra na fortepianie bez taktu albo śpiewanie, kiedy się nie ma głosu - rzekła pani Kanarkiewiczowa. - Ważniejszym od uniwersytetu jest zawiązać stosunki z kobietami wyższej cywilizacji. Dlatego proponuję, ażebyśmy wysłali kilka delegatek do różnych krajów Europy i Ameryki... - Słyszałyśmy już o tym - sucho przerwała panna Howard. - Członek Brzeska ma nam zakomunikować jakiś projekt praktyczny. Członek Brzeska ma głos. Kilka ubogich pań spod pieca zaczęło szeptać między sobą. Spoza firanki wysunęła się Madzia zarumieniona jak wisienka. - Proszę pań - mówiła jąkając się - znam jedną nauczycielkę w Iksinowie, pannę Cecylię... Panna Cecylia skończyła Instytut, nawet dostała cyfrę... Jest bardzo zdolna, ale... jest zniechęcona do świata. - I ja mam prawo być zniechęcona - rzekła półgłosem panna Papuzińska. - Więc, proszę pań, panna Cecylia chciałaby zostać nauczycielką pensji w Jazłowcu... I dlatego zwracam się do towarzystwa, ażeby towarzystwo przez swoje stosunki wyrobiło miejsce pannie Cecylii (nazwisko powiem kiedy indziej) w Jazłowcu. - Dzika pretensja! - zawołała panna Papuzińska. - Cóż my, kobiety postępowe, możemy mieć wspólnego z klasztornymi pensjami?... - Jestem jak najbardziej przeciwna podobnym pensjom rzekła panna Howard. - Gdzie hołdują się przesądy! - dodała panna Papuzińska. - Należałoby raz na zawsze usunąć z naszych zebrań wnioski dotyczące metafizycznych hipotez!... - dodała pani Kanarkiewiczowa. Zawstydzona Madzia cofnęła się w głąb framugi. - Ach, ty niedobra!... - szepnęła do niej Ada. - Dlaczegożeś mnie nic nie powiedziała o tej pannie Cecylii? - Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę - odparła zmartwiona Madzia. - Wracając do funduszów naszej bankrutującej pracowni kaftaników trykotowych... - mówiła panna Papuzińska. - Chyba dlatego nazywasz ją pani bankrutującą, że powstała z mojej inicjatywy?... - ostro odparła panna Howard. - Mało zajmują mnie instytucje pani - ciągnęła panna Papuzińska - a nierównie więcej fundusze... Otóż po raz nie wiem który radzę podnieść miesięczną składkę członków... - Nigdy! - zawołała panna Howard. - Złoty na miesiąc może płacić każda kobieta, a przecież jesteśmy towarzystwem demokratycznym... - I posiadamy około trzydziestu złotych miesięcznie... - Ale gdyby wszystkie, nasze kobiety należały do stowarzyszenia, miałybyśmy trzy miliony pięćset tysięcy złotych miesięcznie, czyli... zaraz... dwa razy trzydzieści pięć jest siedemdziesiąt, tak, miałybyśmy siedemdziesiąt siedem milionów rocznie... Nastała chwila ciszy. - Co?... co?... co?... - zawołała pani Kanarkiewiczowa przerabiając cyfry na papierze. - Miałybyśmy ledwie czterdzieści dwa miliony rocznie... - Cóż znowu pani pleciesz? Dwa razy trzydzieści pięć jest siedemdziesiąt i dwa razy... - Ależ panno Howard, pani nie umiesz mnożyć... - Ja nie umiem?... - zawołała panna Howard zrywając się od stołu. - Proszę, tu jest rachunek!... - Co mi tam pani rachunek! - Tak... tak... tylko czterdzieści dwa miliony... - odezwały się głosy z rozmaitych kątów sali. Panna Howard upadła na krzesło przygryzając wargi. - Pani chciałabyś narzucić swoją wolę nawet tabliczce mnożenia - wtrąciła panna Papuzińska. - Proszę o głos!... - odezwano się jeszcze raz spod modelu do upinania sukien. - Członek Siekierzyńska ma głos. - Lampa strasznie kopci - odparła cicho członek Siekierzyńska. Istotnie, krwawy płomień wiszącej lampy sięgał do połowy kominka, którego grzbiet ozdobił się aksamitnym grzybem. W całej sali unosiły się płatki sadzy podobne do czarnych muszek. - Ach, moja nowa suknia!... - Wyglądamy jak kominiarze!... - Pyszna rzecz te sesje!... Właśnie miałam wstąpić na raut... - Dlaczego pani nie powiedziała o tym wcześniej? - rzekła z gniewem panna Papuzińska do wystraszonego członka Siekierzyńskiej. - Regulamin zabrania. - Co mi tam jakiś niedorzeczny regulamin, przez który zniszczyłam nowe rękawiczki. - Członek Siekierzyńska - wtrąciła z mocą panna Howard zasługuje na pochwałę, złożyła bowiem dowód, że zaczynamy uczyć się porządku... Kilka panien roześmiało się, inne uczestniczki zaprotestowały. - Ależ pani swoim pojęciem o porządku przerobi nas na gromadę pomywaczek!... - zawołała pani Kanarkiewiczowa. Tymczasem gospodyni przykręciła lampę, ale uczestniczki zaczęły się rozchodzić. - Za pozwoleniem - odezwała się skromnie panna Czerwińska - jakże będzie z naszymi pracownicami? Bo już na przyszły tydzień nie mamy dla nich ani na żywność, ani na dzienną płacę. - Cóż wielkiego - odparła panna Howard. - Na żywność wychodzi dwa ruble dziennie, a na płacę trzy. Złóżmy zaraz, co która może, a resztę zbierzemy w ciągu tygodnia u znajomych. Oto pięć rubli... Przecież kiedyś zaczną kupować kaftaniki. Panna Howard położyła na stole papierek, inne uczestniczki z rezygnacją zaczęły sięgać do portmonetek albo szeptać gospodyni: - Ja przyszlę jutro rubla... - Ja przyniosę pięć złotych we środę... Niektóre kładły na stole złotówki; było jednak widoczne, że ciężko rozstawać się im nawet i z tym małym grosikiem. Ada nieśmiało zbliżyła się do panny Howard i zarumieniona coś szepnęła jej do ucha. - Niech członek Solska mówi głośno - zawołała panna Howard. - Moje panie, możecie cofnąć składki, ponieważ członek Solska zakupuje wszystkie gotowe kaftaniki... Jest to wysoce pocieszający fakt, który dowodzi, że naszym kobietom nareszcie zaczynają się otwierać oczy... - Ciekawam, co panna Solska zrobi z trzystu pięćdziesięcioma kaftanikami? - zapytała drwiącym tonem panna Papuzińska. - Zapłaci siedemset rubli i na pół roku zapewni byt naszym pracownicom - odpowiedziała wyniośle panna Howard. - A sprzedażą kaftaników zajmie się sama? - Kaftaniki mogą zostać na składzie - cicho odezwała się Ada. - Wierzę pani, że wolałabyś dodać jeszcze siedemset rubli, byle cię nie obdarowano tym stosem rupieci, który nas do rozpaczy doprowadza - odparła zgryźliwie panna Papuzińska. Uczestniczki zaczęły zbierać ze stołu swoje pieniądze. Im zaś która miała mniej do wzięcia, tym większą radość było widać na jej twarzy. Tylko panna Howard nie tknęła swoich pięciu rubli, a gdy jedna z pań podała jej papierek, panna Howard rzekła obojętnie: - Niech to zostanie w kasie. Znalazłszy się z Madzią na ulicy Ada była zachwycona. - Ach, droga Madziu - mówiła ściskając ją za ręce - jakżem ci wdzięczna!... Bo gdyby nie ty, nigdy bym się tu nie wpisała, nawet nigdy by mi to na myśl nie przyszło... Dziś dopiero zaczynam żyć... widzę jakiś cel... jakąś uczciwą pracę. Cóż to za zacne kobiety, z wyjątkiem paru krzykaczek... - Nie podoba ci się panna Howard? - zapytała Madzia. - Ależ przeciwnie. Ona zawsze była dziwaczką, ale w gruncie dobra kobieta. Tylko te jej dwie pomocnice, Boże!... Ale, ale dodała nagle - wiesz, Madziu, że gniewam się na ciebie? Jak mogłaś prosić obcych pań o poparcie dla twojej przyjaciółki nie wspomniawszy mi o niej ani słówka? Przecież my mamy w Jazłowcu takie stosunki, że ją natychmiast przyjmą. A tu, słyszałaś, jak ci odpowiedziano... - Nie śmiałam nadużywać twojej dobroci - odparła zmieszana Madzia. - Ach, nie śmiałaś nadużywać dobroci!... Więc w taki sposób przemawiasz do mnie?... Dajesz nam co dzień i co godzinę jałmużnę ze swej osoby, wniosłaś radość do naszego domu, a sama nie przyjmujesz najmniejszej usługi nawet dla twoich znajomych. Więc to tak?... - No, nie gniewaj się, Adziuś, już nigdy tego nie zrobię. Wsiadły w dorożkę, która lekkim truchtem odwiozła je do domu. -- Pamiętaj, Madziu, pamiętaj i już nie rób z nami tak źle mówiła Ada. - Ty nawet nie przeczuwasz, jaką to dla mnie było przykrością... Pamiętaj, że nasz dom to twój dom i że każdy człowiek, który ciebie obchodzi, nas obchodzi... Zapamiętaj to sobie, Magduś, bo inaczej krzywdę wyrządzisz ludziom, którzy wiele ci zawdzięczają i bardzo kochają. Uściskały się w dorożce i powróciła zgoda. - A do tej panny... jakże ona?... - Cecylia. - Do panny Cecylii napisz, że miejsce ma i tylko musi zaczekać parę tygodni... - A jeżeli nie wakuje teraz posada nauczycielki? - zapytała Madzia. - Moja droga - odparła Ada ze smutnym uśmiechem wszędzie i zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla tego, za kim przemawia Solski. Ja dopiero dziś zaczynam rozumieć potęgę stosunków i pieniędzy. Ach, straszna to siła!... A jeszcze Stefek mówi, że znajdują się ludzie gotowi padać na twarz przed każdym workiem pieniędzy, choćby z nich nie odnieśli pożytku. Madzia ze zdumieniem przysłuchiwała się przyjaciółce. Nigdy Ada nie była tak ożywiona, nigdy w jej głosie nie było tego tonu pewności, co dziś. Widać, że sesja otworzyła przed nią nowe horyzonty, a może tylko dała jej sposobność zakosztowania potęgi majątku. "Tysiąc sześćset rubli rzuciła w ciągu jednego wieczora... Stworzyła schronienie dla trzech starych nauczycielek i utrzymanie dla dwudziestu ubogich dziewcząt" - myślała Madzia i patrząc z boku na twarz Ady, co chwilę oświetlaną błyskami latarni ulicznych, pierwszy raz wobec niej doznała uczucia bojaźni czy wstydu. "To naprawdę jest wielka pani... Ja naprawdę znam wielką damę, której jedno słówko zapewnia byt kilkudziesięciu osobom!... Ale co ja robię przy niej? Po co ja się tu dostałam, nauczycielka, córka lekarza?... Ha, zapewne po to, ażeby służyć innym... Chociaż wolałabym, ażeby to już się skończyło..." Dotychczas Madzia w wyobraźni swojej stała na jednym poziomie z panną Solską: były przyjaciółkami od szkolnej ławy. Dziś uczuła, że ów grunt wspólny pomiędzy nią i Adą zaczyna pękać, a ich stanowiska rozchodzić się. "Może ona myśli - mówiła do siebie stroskana Madzia - że i ja upadnę na twarz przed workiem pieniędzy?..." Dorożka stanęła obok bramy pałacu, do którego Ada weszła uradowana, Madzia smutna. Jeszcze nigdy ten gmach nie przygniatał jej, jak dziś, swoim ogromem; nigdy piękne pokoje nie wydały się bardziej obcymi: nigdy nie czuła tego wstydu wobec wygalowanej służby, co dziś. "Lokaje, pokojówki, salony ze złoconymi ścianami, palisandrowe sprzęty!... To nie mój świat. nie mój... nie mój..." - myślała Madzia. Na drugi dzień w południe ciocia Gabriela zaprosiła do siebie Madzię. Ady nie było, ale był pan Stefan. - Czy wie pani, co w tej chwili robi moja siostra? - zapytał. - Zdaje mi się, że wyjechała do miasta... - odparła Madzia. - Tak. Pojechała między naszych kuzynów i znajomych zbierać podpisy na założenie instytucji opiekującej się starymi nauczycielkami. Solski zająknął się, lecz po chwili mówił dalej: - Jeżeli projekt ten uda się, moja siostra będzie miała udział w utworzeniu szlachetnej instytucji... Spełni dobry czyn obywatelski... Ona to rozumie i czuje się bardzo szczęśliwą... Ani ciotka, ani ja nigdy nie widzieliśmy jej tak uradowanej. Wszystko to zawdzięczamy pani - ciągnął Solski. - Za granicą lekarze przepowiadali Adzie ciężką chorobę nerwową, jeżeli nie znajdzie celu w życiu... No i pani wprowadziła ją na tę drogę... Ada będzie szczęśliwa, a my - spokojni o nią. Wszystko to dzięki pani, która stajesz się opiekuńczym aniołem tego domu... Madzia słuchała bez tchu nie śmiejąc spojrzeć na niego. - Dziękuję pani, dziękuję... - rzekł, mocno ściskając jej rękę. - Ale nie przypuszczałam, że panna Brzeska jest tak gorącą apostołką emancypacji - wtrąciła ciotka Gabriela. - Ja?... - spytała Madzia. - Ludzie mówili to zawsze, a fakty choćby dziś... Powiedz, Edyto - zwróciła się ciotka do swej panny do towarzystwa czy nie słyszeliśmy, że panna Brzeska jest zapaloną emancypantką? - Ależ tak - potwierdziła . panna. - Tak utrzymuje cała Warszawa... - Mniejsza o to - przerwał Solski. - Jeżeli takimi są emancypantki, a choćby tylko trzecia część ich, zapisuję się do ich stronnictwa. Mam jednak z panią inny rachunek - zwrócił się do Madzi. - Wczoraj zrobiła pani przykrość mojej siostrze... Pani wie, o czym mówię... Otóż mamy prośbę do pani. Ile razy ktoś z bliskich albo choćby tylko znajomych pani będzie potrzebował zajęcia czy poparcia, niech pani zrobi nam zaszczyt i najpierwej - zwraca się z żądaniem o pomoc do siostry albo do mnie... - Proszę pana, czy ja mogę robić coś podobnego?... - odparła Madzia. - Ja przede wszystkim za mało znam ludzi... A po wtóre - dom państwa nie może być przytułkiem moich znajomych... - Szlachetna duma!... - szepnęła panna Edyta, z zachwytem patrząc na Madzię. Solski niecierpliwie machnął ręką. - Zaraz pani wytłomaczę moją prośbę ze stanowiska kapitalisty. My, ludzie majętni, nie zawsze mamy rozum, ale jedno wiemy, że gdy otaczają nas uczciwi, nasze majątki są pewniejsze i dają większy procent. Czy uznaje pani tę zasadę? - Zapewne... Zresztą nie znam się na tym - odpowiedziała Madzia. - Otóż widzi pani... Ja dzisiaj potrzebuję wielu ludzi do cukrowni, może nie zawsze fachowych, ale uczciwych. A wierzę niezachwianie, że jeżeli pani zarekomendowałaby mi kogoś ze swoich znajomych, byłby to z pewnością człowiek uczciwy, bo przed hultajem ostrzegłby dobry instynkt, który pani posiada w wysokim stopniu. Panno Magdaleno - kończył biorąc ją za rękę - mam parę... nawet kilka niezłych posad... Gdyby więc ktoś bliski pani potrzebował, zrób nam tę łaskę... i rozporządzaj nami... Madzi przyszedł na myśl własny ojciec lekarz i brat technolog. Ale jednocześnie uczuła, że tych ludzi nie może zalecać Solskiemu. Więc podziękowawszy za obietnicę odpowiedziała, że gdyby kto z jej znajomych zgłosił się z prośbą, nie omieszka zawiadomić Solskiego. Pożegnała ciocię Gabrielę, pana Stefana i starą damę i wróciła do siebie. W pół godziny później wpadła do niej zawinięta w szal z miną tajemniczą panna Edyta i oglądając się na wszystkie strony rzekła dramatycznym szeptem: - Nie ma nikogo? - Nie - odpowiedziała Madzia. Panna Edyta schwyciła ją w objęcia i tuląc do serca mówiła cicho, ciszej aniżeli szelest skrzydeł motylich: - Wybornie... cudownie postawiłaś się, drogie dziecię, wobec pana Stefana i ich wszystkich... Oszaleje... straci rozum!... Tak ciągle postępuj: niczego nie żądaj, wszystko przyjmuj chłodno, obojętnie, jakbyś robiła łaskę... Tym sposobem zdobędziesz niezachwiane stanowisko... Dajże mi twego rozkosznego buziaka i... pamiętaj o moich radach!... To powiedziawszy dama do towarzystwa wymknęła się z pokoju w sposób równie tajemniczy, jak do niego weszła. góra strony Emancypantki II/XIV